Hearts of Stone
by hotaruangel
Summary: Lily and James didn't fall madly in love instantly. In fact, James suffered from an swelled head and unrequited love. Until James deflated his head, Lily refused to accept his cruel nature. They do eventually end up together, and this story tells all.
1. Chapter 1

Every story has a beginning, and when I recieved my Hogwarts letter, that was the first day of the rest of my life.

"What's Hogwarts?" Lily asked curiously as she opened her letter. Her best friend, Erica, stood nearby, eyes opened wide.

"I'm a witch?" Lily asked, "This is crazy. There's no such thing"

"Umm…there's something that I need to tell you…" Erica said.

"What?"

"I'm a witch too. And Hogwarts is the best school for training witches and wizards."

"And why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I was sworn never to tell you until you got your letter."

Erica told me more that day than I would have thought possible. She was my best friend since preschool, and we shared many childhood memories together. However, as a witch befriending a Muggle, she had to take precautions never to let on her true identity. This changed the day my Hogwarts letter came.

It was as if somebody pushed the fast-forward button on my life since then. I've been going to Hogwarts ever since, with not only Erica, but three more good friends: Diana, Jessica, and Carrie. School was interesting and fun, and I had so much fun learning about this hidden world that I never knew. After all, instead of doing hours of pointless Algebra homework, I got to race peapods across my desk to study. But when I got into my fifth year, my life took an upturn, and someone decided to let go of fast forward and let me live a little. The O.W.L.S scared me to no end. There was a definate strain on all the students as we realised we were not just little kids anymore, and that this was our future. Stress pounded my brain as I studied for O.W.L.S. , and on the last day of the tests...

I stalked off; leaving James called my name, which I ignored. The two show-offs Sirius and James were busy torturing Snivelis. (A daily occurrence by now, I assure you)

"Honestly Jessica, they make me so mad! They show off every free moment they have and expect everyone to bow down and worship the ground they walk on!" I told my best friend Jessica once I had returned to the lake's edge.

"I don't know why you let it bother you so much, yeah, I know they are super show offs, but its not that bad. James really seems to like you," was my friend's reply.

"It bother's me because he thinks he can get anything or anyone he wants! And anyway, he makes it look like that he likes me, but he flirts with all of the girls within this school. Like I said before, the giant squid would make a much better date."

Jessica must have realized that it was totally pointless to argue with me and dropped the topic. She's the calmest of the group, and very good to talk to. Except in the mornings. She has a difficult time waking up.

Now that I think of it, I don't even know why I even bothered to stop him from hexing Snape to begin with; Snape has been calling me Mudblood since the first day of school. You sort of get used to it after a while. Not that it doesn't bother me, it frustrates me to no end. I wish sometimes that people will realise that you cannot help your parentage.

But, then again, I can't stand how James gets the satisfaction of hexing someone whenever he gets bored. He only gets away with it because he's so blatently arrogant. Personally, I hate his whole crew. Stupid Peter Pettigrew, who worships every word and kisses the ground that James and Sirius walks on, James and his stupid bigheaded attitude, Sirius with his arrogant personality, Remus, who is the biggest hypocrite I've ever met, skips class once a month on a regular basis. I don't understand, especially since Remus is a prefect, he still allows Sirius and James to get away with everything.

After about ten whole minutes of venting under my breath, I finally calmed down, only because James landed detention when Professor McGonagall caught James hexing Snape. He wouldn't get in so much trouble if he would just GROW UP!

OoOoOo

My friend Jessica and I had our Transfiguration O.W.L. exam next, along with Diana, Carrie, and Erica, my other friends. They sort of agree with me on most things, and our anger towards James's group is but one similarity. We walked into the Great Hall, where the great tables were replaced by desks, making the room seem smaller and less grandous than it actually was.

I saw the only empty seat was between Erica and James. Why, of all the people in 5th year, why did I have to spend and eighty minute exam sitting next to James Potter? I ignored his stupid pleas for conversation and hissed at Erica.

"Why is HE sitting here? You know how much I hate him!" I asked her.

"I'm sorry Lily, I can't stop him from sitting down, and anyway, its no big deal, its not like you have to marry him, just ignore him and everything will be fine." She replied.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to listen to him, do you?" I hissed angrily.

Erica rolled her eyes and started to play with here quill. I think sometimes that Erica is the wisest of us all. As her best friend, I may be slightly prejudiced though. She's the athlete, smart, Captain of the Quidditch team, and very sweet and witty. I felt really guilty about blaming my friends, but they understand that sometimes I just need to vent.

As long as he didn't try to flirt with me, it was easy to pretend there was an empty seat next to mine. When I was done with my exam, I glanced over at James (forgetting that I had an "empty" seat next to me) and he was doodling on the corner of a spare piece of parchment, decorating the initials L.E.. (Wonder what that could stand for?) Why can't he have a crush on someone else? He continued to shade in the letters. To distract myself, I mentally went over the exam. It was pretty easy, nothing unexpected, although I knew that Transfiguration would never be my forte. I was always best at Charms. After the exam was over and out parchments were collected, I walked quickly to the Gryffingdor common room.

Owe it to fate, which loves to torture me, James followed.

"Evans! Come on, why won't you talk to me?" asked James.

"WHY! I'm sick of you…how much does it take to get it through your thick skull that I hate your guts!"

"Come on, go out with me, I won't bite." He said with that stupid lopsided grin of his.

I couldn't help what I said next, but I am very sure I will never regret it.

"You think that you are Gods gift to the world, and you think that by removing a hex from Snape is a condition for me to go out with you? Oh, and defending me from his calling me a Mudblood is supposed to make me like you? For your information, I have been listening to Snape call me Mudblood since I was in first year, and the only time you ever said anything was when you wanted me to go out with you. So, why don't you just leave me alone, I assure you that I am not interested in self-centered pigs!"

"When will you go out with me? What do I have to do?" he asked, ruffling his hair.

What a waste of my breath.

"I will never go out with someone with an over inflated head and who hexes people who crosses their path."

I stomped upstairs to the girls dormitories, and suppressed a giggle (with much difficulty) as I watched James get about halfway up the stairs when they turned into a slide and James lost his balance and slid all the way down to the common room, where he was laughed at by the rest of the Gryffindors. I know I will thank the founders of the school immensely whenever I see that happen. Then, to my dismay, he yelled out to me,

"Don't worry; someday you will go out with me Lily!"

"I assure you I will, only after someone either puts me under the Imperious curse or hits me so hard on the head that I become delirious!"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hello everyone! Now, I've been wanting to do this for a long time, revisit the story and fix my stupid mistakes. After reading the 6th book, I realise how much some of my stuff (as far as lessons in 6th year) was actually plausible. Wandless magic? I thought I was really going out on a limb there, but it turns out, I was pretty accurate. I just want to make this story flow nicely with the books. Till next time!

-Hotaruangel


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the end of 5th year  
**

* * *

The rest of the year went by rather quickly, and, for the most part, was uneventful. Since the end of O.W.L.S. , every morning at breakfast, James transfigured my spoon into a rose. The first time he did this, I changed it back into a spoon, and he changed it back into a rose. This went on for a while until I set the rose on fire. When I did this, James ruffled up his hair, Sirius sighs and puts his head in his hands, Remus shakes his head, and Peter gets excited. (In more ways than one, I'm sure)

Soon, the last day of term came, our trunks were packed, and we would leave the next day on the Hogwarts Express. I wasn't exactly dreading the summer; I just didn't want the year to be over. After all, I may miss my parents, but my sister is well, something else entirely. Later on in the day, the students were free to do whatever we wished. My friends and I went outside and sat by the lake and talked, because we were probably not going to see each other for quite a while.

"My mother's birthday is coming. I used the spell to bring a photo of our family to life. It turned out great, except that Petunia keeps scowling so much I'm considering something else." I said.

"Well, don't worry about it; it's not your fault she's always in a foul mood." said Jessica reasonably.

I got up to stretch, and I heard yelling, and suddenly I was pushed into the lake.

I have never been in the lake before. As much as I like to admire the giant squid in the distance, I liked to keep my limbs. The lake was freezing, even this close to summer. I looked up through the murky water. I tried to swim upwards, my cloak and robe however hindered my efforts. I longed desperately for a breath, just a small breath. When I fell in, I swallowed quite a bit of water. I felt a bony, strong hand grasp my ankle. I turned my head and tried to shake the leering grindylow's grip. My brain felt waterlogged and the water seemed to get fuzzy.

I was going to die. Why hasn't anyone noticed that I was gone? Where was my wand? I'm going to die, with a stupid grindylow. What a waste...just leave me here to choke guys. No pressure.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

"She's starting to wake up."

"She was down there such a long time."

"They shouldn't have been fighting, or this wouldn't have happened."

I was soaked from head to toe.  
Question 1: Why am I all wet?  
Question 2: Why is James all wet?  
Question 3: Why does he look so guilty?

...wait a minute...

Then I started to remember. I opened my eyes and saw a dozen people standing around me. Jessica's eyes were red, like she had just been crying; Erica and Carrie were in shock. Sirius's face was pale; Peter looked like he was having a heart attack. A little way off, I saw Remus dragging Madame Pomfrey over to us. James was soaking wet as well. Once he saw that I was awake, he went into mini James freak out mode.

"Evans, are you ok?" he asked me. No, I just nearly drowned waiting for people to notice that I fell in the lake. Still gasping, water spilled from my mouth. Doesn't anyone realise I still have water in my lungs?

Madame Pomfrey arrived at this moment, conjured a stretcher and took me to the hospital wing. A few minutes later Erica burst into the hospital wing and, to my surprise, Madame Pomfrey made no objections. She handed me my forgotten wand and sat down next to me.

"What just happened?" I asked. After all, I was busy drowning. I have to keep up with the local gossip.

"Well, while you were carried to the hospital wing, James told me what happened. All I saw was you standing up and you were pushed into the water and didn't come back up..." she choked.

"So, tell me what happened" Madame Pomfrey chose this moment to give me a potion that made me spit out all the water I had swallowed.

"Ok. James was near the lake and Snape started criticizing James, by telling him that he was a fool for liking a Mudblood. James got mad, and so did Sirius, and they both said '_expelliarmus_' at the same time. The force of the two disarming spells pushed Snape backwards and pushed you into the water. James heard the splash and asked who had fallen in. Once I told him and after you didn't come up right away he jumped into the water after you."

"So James saved me?"

"Yes. Remus ran to get Madame Pomfrey as soon as he found out what had happened."

There was a silence.

"I was so worried about you Lily. You were underwater so long. You took forever to wake up."

"Let me get this straight. James nearly kills me, saves me, and no one in this school knows basic CPR!"

"Alright, miss, you have told her what happened. Now please leave the hospital wing. She'll be fine and be out in a few minutes as soon as I heal these scratches on her leg," said Madame Pomfrey.

I looked down at my legs and there were long deep scratches on my left leg where the grindylow grabbed me. Stupid grindylow.

OoOoOoOoO

I walked into the Great Hall for dinner, and sat down at the table. Carrie leaned over and whispered,

"James wants to talk to you."

She nodded her head towards James; he looked at me as I got up. I left the Great Hall and walked toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?"

"Quidnunc"

I walked into the common room and sat down near the fire.

"Hey"

I jumped; I hadn't heard anyone come in.

"Oh, it's you," I replied scathingly.

"Are you ok?" asked James.

"I'm fine." Just nearly got killed in the lake by a creature that could be a toenail clipper.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"Damn right you should be sorry! You just fool around and don't care about who gets hurt!" Heck, blaming him makes me feel loads better.

"I'm sorry, but I did save your life. You should be thanking me." He messed up his hair some more.

"My life wouldn't have needed saving if you hadn't endangered it to begin with. Thanking you! Why should I?"

"Since I saved your life, will you go out with me?" Can you say arrogant jerk?

"NO!"

"No I didn't save your life, or no you won't go out with me?"

"Both! You are selfish and…and arrogant and a bully!" I need to work on my insults, but the water caused a small space between my brain and spinal cord. Therefore, my comebacks were definately lacking.

With that said, I walked upstairs to the girl's dormitories, leaving a very foolish idiot in the common room. I kinda hoped he would follow me, because watching him get halfway and then falling on his rump never fails to make me laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

I yawned and stretched. I was dressed and ready to leave on the Hogwarts Express. Our bags were already on the train. I met up with my friends and we sat down in an empty compartment and shut the door.

"Lily, what's up? You ok about yesterday?" asked Carrie.

"I'm fine, why should anyone be worried, I just got a little unexpected bath." I need to stop complaining. After all, who would be upset about near death?

While the rest of my friends laughed, the compartment door slid open, and Erica was sitting thoughtfully.

"I wonder…" said Erica.

"What?" I asked.

"I was thinking about yesterday, when it happened. Why did Sirius get so upset? It wasn't like he was insulted."

At this second I felt a weight on my shoulders, I groped around as I felt fabric in midair. I grasped the fabric, revealing a very smug James underneath. I gave an exasperated sigh. There really was no getting rid of the kid. He was like a persistant puppy.

"I'll tell you why Sirius was so upset. Shut the compartment door, he won't want me telling you this."

"Why not?"

"Sirius is ashamed. His family is well, uptight about blood. To them, blood really counts, and Sirius was raised to think that. His mother wouldn't let anyone who wasn't a "pure blood" cross her doorstep. Sirius cannot stand that. That's why he got ticked. He may torture Snape out of boredom, but it's also because he reminds him of his mother's views."

I was in shock. I never knew anything about Sirius at all, just that he was like James. Although, he did have a point there.

"Right, now, I've got to go. See you later," James said, he opened the compartment door, smiled at me, and walked away. My friends' conversations continued without me, I was very deep in thought. I began to wonder why people care so much about blood, it certainly doesn't make you any less of a person if your parents are muggles or witches, its just people's biased opinions. Who comes up with this stuff anyways?

oOoOoOoOoO

The summer was quite tedious, owing essentially to the fact that my beloved sister, Petunia has made it quite clear that she thinks of me as a freak. Tears glaze my eyes as I look at pictures of us when we were younger, and I ask myself again and again, How did we get so far apart?

It hurts our parents the most. My mother misses me so much, being away at school all year. My father works very hard, and seldom is able to relax. When I arrive home, our parents seem to favor me, and Petunia takes it personally. I told her that she could leave for a year and then see how many people miss her. It might make her feel better.

I had also received my scores from my O.W.L. exams, and I am quite pleased with my grades.

Charms: Outstanding

Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations

History of Magic: Exceeds Expectations

Potions: Outstanding

Astronomy: Outstanding

Defense against the Dark Arts: Outstanding

Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding

I've been accepted into all N.E.W.T classes. My friends have similar grades and we will be in the same classes again.

Mother was extremely pleased with my gift, she insisted on placing it on top of the mantle for all to see. Father has set up a vacation in France for the next two weeks, and one week after vacation I will return to Hogwarts. I'm extremely grateful, although I don't think relocation will help my relationship with my sister. She hates me just as much in France as she does at home.

Since I have arrived in France, the days seem to pass so much more quickly. I have found out there is another school here in France called Beauxbatons. I've met a student from there, names Belle Delacour. She has told me some things I never knew. She is a Veela, and she told me that her last name, Delacour, will be passed down to her daughter. Apparently, all veelas keep their maiden name. She's very nice, and she's talked to me a lot since I have arrived. We spend hours talking about our schools. Too bad I can't get certain people to transfer. It would make life a bit easier at Hogwarts.

I would love to say that my dear sister Petunia has seen the errors of her ways and has been much kinder, but why should I lie? She's been perfectly dreadful, and mother is pained by her hatred. As soon as possible I will perform as many hexes as I can think up on her.

Vacation went by much too quickly again. I now had to travel to Diagon Alley to get my supplies before the start of term. My father told me I could stay in Diagon Alley until the train left for my school. I bought my robes, dress robes for the Christmas Ball, books and potion supplies on the first day. I walked over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor for some strawberry ice cream, my favorite kind. I sat down at a table, and look up before reaching into my purse for 3 sickles. James, also shopping for supplies, caught my eye and walked over and sat down.

"Hello Evans. It's been awhile. How are you?" he asked me.

"Fine." I wasn't trying to be rude, I just really wanted him to leave. Unfortunately,boys don't get subtlety.

"Can I buy you an ice cream?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Sure, I believe you. That's why you go to a restaurant. Not to eat."

He finally got up, and I breathed a sigh of relief, but my relief was short lived. He returned with two ice creams.

"Here. I hope that you like strawberry."

"Are you deaf? I said that I wasn't hungry. And I hate strawberry." Darn it, why did he pick my favorite flavor? Now I have to not eat it...oh...poor ice cream...going to waste...

"Well, ok, I guess I'm going to have to buy every flavor till I get the one that you like."

Once I glanced at his face I saw that it was pointless to argue. I knew that he just wouldn't leave me along. I grabbed my bags and quickly got up and left. A voice behind me cried, "Diffindo!" and my bag burst open. James caught up to me.

"Evans. Evans!"

"Reparo!" I pointed at the bag, then I pointed at my clothes and said "Accio!" and my stuff returned to me. As I was in Diagon Alley, I could perform some spells without getting caught by the Ministry. They can only know where magic is enacted, but they can't necessary know who. In a street full of qualified witches and wizards, I was safe. As I stalked off to the Leaky Cauldron where I was staying, I heard him say,

"Well, I guess I'll see you in all my N.E.W.T. classes, you can't run away from me there!"

How could he know that I was in all N.E.W.T. classes? Only Erica and Carrie and Jessica knew. I put the puzzle pieces together while I packed my clothes into my trunk. I walked to the Magical Menagerie to buy myself an owl, I had some questions and writing to my friends will get me the answers.

Or I could just move to another country. That could solve most problems.


	4. Chapter 4

I let out a gasp as I walked into the Magical Menagerie. I had never been her before. There were so many animals! I walked over to the owl section, passing nifflers that bounded up to me seeing my watch, rats that were skipping around, and bunnies that looked terrified of the owls near them.

The owls were all on perches, and there were so many different breeds, barn owls, hoot owls, and snowy owls. I had a difficult time deciding which owl to choose. I half- heartedly reached out my hand, and a beautiful snowy owl flew off her perch and landed on my arm. She was gorgeous; I couldn't help but love her. While I was walking around the store buying food and a cage, I was deciding her name. When I went to pay for everything, the storekeeper said:

"Oh, you picked her out? She's quite a beauty."

"Actually, I think she picked me."

At these words, the owl fluffed up her feathers and shook her head in such a manner that reminded me of Belle Delacour.

"Belle. That's your name," I said.

My owl, now named Belle, hooted happily, which led me to believe that she liked her name. I carried the stuff to the room where I was staying. I was so happy about my new pet that I almost forgot why I had bought her. Once I had remembered, I sat down at the desk, inked my quill, grabbed three pieces of parchment, and wrote a letter to Erica, Jessica, and Hotaru bearing this message:

_ Hello!  
I just purchased this owl. Her name is Belle. I'm staying in Diagon Alley until the start of term. Any chance of seeing you here before start of term? Well, I didn't just write to you to tell you about my owl, the real reason I wrote to you was to ask you something. Did you by any chance tell James my grades or what classes that I am taking? Please write back, this really is urgent. Hope to see you soon.  
Lily Marie Evans_

I continued to write until I had finished, and the sun was beginning to set outside. I sent my letters. Late at night, while I was sleeping, I thought I heard Belle return, but I was too exhausted to get up.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I awoke the next morning totally refreshed. Belle was sitting on top of her cage hooting happily, looking extremely pleased with herself. I grabbed the letters and sat down on my bed. I opened the first one, which was from Carrie:

_Lily,_

_ Wow! I really love your owl; she's gorgeous, just like her name. I already got my supplies, so I won't see you until September first! I didn't talk to James at all this summer, and no one has even asked me about your grades. Well, enjoy the rest of your summer,  
Carrie Montgomery_

Well, Carrie didn't say anything. So it was either Erica or Jessica. I opened the next letter. It was from Jessica:

_Lily  
Hi, how are you? I hope you are well. I'm going to Diagon Alley on Friday to get my supplies, so I'll see you then! I absolutely adore your owl! She's beautiful, and her name suits her. I never told anyone about your grades, but to tell the truth, I never knew they were secrets. Well, I will see you on Friday!  
Jessica Lee_

I was running out of clues! It had to be Erica, and so I opened the letter, ripping the top of it off accidentally.

_Hello Lily!  
Your owl is really sweet. I like Belle for a name; does it have anything to do with Belle Delacour? I'm coming to Diagon Alley on Tuesday, and I'm staying for the rest of the week too. Umm... (Here Erica started talking about Quidditch, she's Chaser for the Gryffingdor Quidditch team) Umm...How's the weather? Ok, I have stalled long enough. I'm really sorry. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to tell. James wrote to me all summer asking about you. I just told him that you were in N.E.W.T. classes. I really didn't see the harm. I'm really sorry; please don't be mad at me.  
Erica Caran_

I leaned backward on my bed and stared at the ceiling. So that's why he knew. I wasn't mad at Erica; it wasn't her fault that he was a nosy person. I remembered that today was Tuesday. I ripped off my pajamas and put on my robes in a trice. I walked outside and saw Erica immediately.

"Erica!"

"Lily! I'm so sorry; please don't be mad at me." Her blue eyes brimmed with anxiety, I couldn't help but forgive her.

"Don't worry; it's not your fault. I can't be mad, it's not like I told you not to tell." So much for keeping secrets. Right?

There was a pause as we walked past Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Daddy bought me a gift for my birthday," Erica said, making a stab at conversation.

"Yeah, well, my parents buy me gifts for my birthday too."

"He bought me a Nimbus 1000."

I gasped. A Nimbus 1000 was the best broom made so far. Good brooms cost a lot of money.

"Erica, why did your dad buy you a new broom? Your Shooting Star was good."

"I have been begging since the broom came out. And, you'll like this part. I don't need two brooms, so I'm giving the Shooting Star to you rather than donate it to the school."

"But I don't play Quidditch."

"I know, but you can help me practice. Plus, brooms are dead useful"

"Good point. Thank you so much!" It's so much easier to forgive people when they give you stuff.

I gave Erica a hug and we walked over to Madame Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion.

"Which dress robes did you get?"  
"These."

I pointed to a display in the window. The dress robes were periwinkle blue, made of a sheer, floaty material. They brought out my green eyes and light complexion. I had bought the last ones. I felt that they we meant to be, since the last one came in my size.

"Wow! Those are gorgeous! Those are pretty, too."  
She pointed to a teal colored dress robe in similar style to mine.

"Go see if they fit." I said.

She ran over and grabbed one. When she came out of the dressing room, the robes looked like they were made for her. The teal color perfectly matched her eyes, and her long dark brown hair seemed to glow.

"I love them! How much?" she asked Madame Malkin.

"Ten galleons."

"Wow. Don't come cheap, do they?" Erica said.

She bought them anyway, as well as some regular robes. We basically went everywhere, and at the end of the day we walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Thankfully, James wasn't there.

"I want strawberry." I said.

"Of course you do. That's what you always have. I'll get chocolate."

A voice behind me said: "I thought you hated strawberry."  
I whipped around so fast that I cracked my neck. Speak of the devil.

"Oh. Hello. What do you want?" Erica asked him.

"Nothing. Can't a guy just say hello?" James replied. This is borderline stalking.

"Sure, I believe that you just wanted to say hello, you've said it, now leave!" I answered. I can kick him out of an ice cream shop I don't even own, right?

But he ignored me and walked away. I sat down at the table and ate my ice cream. James soon came back and sat down. I opened my mouth to protest but Erica kicked my leg under the table.

"So, you DO like strawberry" James said with the air of someone taking diligent notes. Forget borderline. He's a stalker!

"When's your birthday?" James asked me.

"None of your business" I replied. I should have offered him a pen and paper for his notes. Wonder if the Ministry has restraining orders?

"Erica, when is Lily's birthday?" James asked Erica.

"I'm not telling," Erica replied. She probably figures she's in enough trouble.

"Fine, I'll find out myself. I'll ask Jessica." Said James.

"She won't tell you either. You can leave now," I stated pointedly. Damn friends being so gullible. Jessica would tell him so easily.

"I don't want to leave, I'm staying right here."

"Fine, stay here." said Erica.

Erica and I got up to leave, leaving a dumbfounded Potter sitting stupidly at the table.

"I think I've outwitted him." Erica claimed proudly.

"Well, he hates to lose at anything including a battle of wits."

"His magic fits in one category, but his wits cannot compare. In fact, I wonder if he even possesses the ability to think, considering how little he does think, that is."

Laughing,we walked to Flourish and Blotts and bought some books. As we walked outside, we saw Lucius Malfoy and Snivelis Snape walked out of Knockturn Alley. Snape cornered us.

"So, it's the Mudblood and half-breed." Said Snape.

"Kindly rot in hell, Snivelis," said Erica.

"Where's Potter the Potty? I've been meaning to hex him. Know where he is?"

A voice behind me cried out "_pyrochate_!" and at once blue flames started burning through Snape's robes. I let out a peal of laughter as Snape did a strange dance attempting to put out the flames. Lucius muttered "_Aguamenti_" and a small rain cloud hovered above Snape and doused the flames. Sirius and a now soaking wet Snape stared each other down. Snape sulked away, leaving a trail of water behind him.

"Hallo Lily, Erica." Said Sirius, "Hope that git wasn't bugging you."  
I remembered James's words on the train home: "Sirius doesn't hate Snape, he reminds Sirius of his mother's views about blood."

"Nope, just the usual meaningless taunting. Who's that?" I asked, referring to a little girl of about 3 years of age holding Sirius's hand.

"That's my cousin's daughter, Nymphadora Tonks. Cute isn't she?"

"That's some name," I commented.

"What's the matter with her? Why does she look like that?" Erica asked, because at the moment, little Nymphadora was screwing up her face as if she was in pain. I yelped, because in an instant, her blond hair had changed to red, and her blue eyes turned green.

"How did she do that?" I asked.  
"Hmmm. she looks good like that. Good one Tonks!" Sirius congratulated her.  
"How come she can do that?" Erica asked.  
"She's a Metamorphmagus. She can change her appearance at will. Look, now she's doing Erica!"  
Little Nymphadora then screwed up her face again, and the long red hair changed to dark brown, her eyes turned teal, and she reached out and held Erica's hand. If I didn't know any better, she looked like Erica's little sister. "Incredible!" Erica said.  
"Yeah, you should she her during the holiday, she gets a kick of imitating people. Tonks!" said Sirius, and Tonks looked up at him with now teal eyes. "Do Professor Dumbledore!" And Tonks grew a mustache down to the ground, and her long brown hair got longer and turned white. All she needed were a pair of half-moon glasses and she would look like a little Dumbledore.  
"We had to get her registered at the Ministry. They'd have a fit if she wasn't. Once she's older she could look like anyone. Good, she's changing back." Sirius said.  
"Well, it's was nice talking to you, but we really have to go. So, we'll see you in school. Bye" I said.  
"Toodles!" said Sirius.  
"Bah-bye! Tonks like you! Come see Tonks soon!" said a now blonde haired Nymphadora Tonks.

Erica and I laughed as we waved goodbye. It was kinda sweet meeting Sirius and Tonks like that. We finished shopping and spent the rest of the week buying little odds and ends. Jessica arrived on Friday and we went shopping together, and on Saturday, September 1st, we left for Hogwarts.


End file.
